


Cup Full of Tears

by CourageFights



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Betrayal, Canon Temporary Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how relationships work!, Loss, Memory Loss, Tragedy, character death inevitable..., hopefully fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageFights/pseuds/CourageFights
Summary: "If you take the chalice, there are three rules that you have to follow. The first is that you cannot walk the path that you walked in this timeline. Specifically, there’s gonna be no joining the Bureau of Balance. The second rule is that you forfeit your place in this timeline completely. There is no comin’ back if you take the chalice and cross over. And the third rule is the hardest rule, and it’s the reason I’ve never successfully been able to change the past like this before. I’m gonna create a new timeline for you, but you have to sustain it. And all that entails is that every single thing that happens in this new world we create - good and bad - you have to want it to happen. Or else the timeline won’t hold and you’ll be lost."-- The Chalice(Or Magnus was a dingus and took The Chalice's offer- there's probably no way to end this happily I'm afraid... but I'll try to fill in as much fluff as I can...)





	Cup Full of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was depressed and super angry at the world… now that I’m better I want to share that feeling I guess? Jeeze… honestly, I'm still working on it... and I don’t know if I'll stick to the second person perspective… I just wanted to try it out… any suggestions or tips would be appreciated… (Any suggestions for a better title maybe?) I have big plans for when Taako and Merl show up much later...

The sun is cutting through the curtains as the sound of chirping birds wakes you, Magnus, out of a deep sleep. Slowly you sit up rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, your surroundings’ blurred. Suddenly, you feel a soft hand trailing up from the small of your back and rubbing lightly moving up to your shoulders and back down. Too small to be Merl. You stiffen in surprise for a second before the sensation moves the tension out of you. Humming in confusion you mummer. “Taako?” The elf isn’t known to be touchy-feely but you can’t think of anyone else it could be.

Frizzy hair brushes against your ear as a small chin rests on your shoulder and a giggle like a bell reaches your ears. “Man, you are not awake yet are you?”

A jolt shots through you, Magnus, and you twist around pulling back slightly to stare at a surprised looking Julia. Before you can do anything about it you feel tears fill your eyes but it's not until she asked you if you’re okay that they began to fall. “Never better.” You croak as you can’t help but lunge forward pulling her into a tight embrace. 

She chuckles. “Well, someone clearly had a nightmare.” When you just bury your face in her shoulder in response she pats your hair gently. “Shh… okay, big guy… do you want to talk about it?” Shaking your head you hear her chuckle a bit as your sideburns tickle her skin. She seems amused but worried. “Was it a flashback?” She asked softly. “I heard those can happen… the revolution is over though.” She lifts your head softly with a light touch of her fingers under your chin. Quietly she places her lips against yours, running her hand through your sideburns she pulls back and smiles. “We won.”

Magnus, you stare at her as static fills your mind and you feel a heat in your vanes like fire. Like a darker memory was licking at the back of your mind. Rubbing your eyes with the palm of your hand you smile, and it only feels a bit forced. “I’m good Jul’s.” Your voice is thick with emotion, but it seems to placate her.

Smacking her hands down on her knee’s as she scoots to the edge of the bed Julia stands. “Time to get moving I guess, you need to start saddling up- you don’t want to miss your big crafting competition.”

“I’m not going.” The words leave your mouth before the thought processes, but you mean it.

“Ha, ha, you spent months on that chair! Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet. It’s a shoo-in! They’re going to love it.”

“I know… but I- I can’t spend that long a time away from you.” You say too honest in such a blatant lie. Julia gives you a warm smile walking over to you and kissing you deeply. “You say the sweetest things.” She pats your cheek. “I’m going to make breakfast. You get moving now.”

Magnus,you’re too dumbstruck to say anything as you watch her saunter out of the room. Overwhelmed by her presence and the realization that if things don’t change, she’ll be dead in just a few day’s. As Julia closes the door to your room your eyes fall on the dresser by the door where an unassuming chalice sit’s. Swallowing down a sense of dread you get ready for the day and began to plan ways to cancel your trip to Neverwinter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be slow going... because it hurts to write... but sometimes... it helps me feel less like I'm tearing myself apart when I work on stuff like this... I am broken.  
> Anyway... let me know your thoughts!


End file.
